Decode
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: La vie de Lavi, un étudiant, se bouscula lorsqu'il apprit la mort de la personne qui lui était le plus proche. Tyki Mikk est le procureur chargé de trouver le meurtrier.  Lucky pair, Yaoi !
1. Prologue

J'ai eu une très bonne idée… (du moins, je penses !) Je voulais écrire une fic TykixLavi (Lucky 3) à propos d'une enquête criminelle où Tyki serait l'avocat et Lavi, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, proche de la victime.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

Quand Lavi se leva ce matin-là, il n'aurait jamais pensé être embarqué dans un sombre évènement… Comme tous les matins, le réveil sonna et le jeune homme se leva. Il venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans mais il avait déjà séduit beaucoup de femmes… Et d'hommes. Il avait une peau blanche, comme une poupée de porcelaine, des cheveux auburn et enfin des yeux verts, semblable à des émeraudes. Cette année-là, il avait commencé des cours dans une université de Littérature à Paris et aimait beaucoup ce qu'il étudiait. Il n'était pas particulièrement passionné par ses études mais plus précisément par les livres et tout le savoir qu'ils possédaient.

Comme d'habitude, Lavi prit une douche rapide et commença à s'habiller. Une fois près, il quitta la maison sans prendre de petit déjeuné.

Il marcha dans la rue, en direction de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami : Allen Walker. Ils suivaient les mêmes études et avaient les mêmes ambitions pour le futur depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Allen vivait dans un de ces grands immeubles haussmanniens. Son père adoptif était le chef d'une entreprise très célèbre et était vraiment riche. Ah… J'ai dit « Père adoptif » ? Oui, Allen avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant. Mana, le meilleur ami de son père, l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait éduqué, comme son propre fils.

Allen était en train d'attendre le rouquin devant son immeuble, tout en regardant patiemment sa montre. Lorsqu'il vit son ami au bout de la rue, il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

« Tu es en retard ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, un peu agacé. Allen était de taille moyenne, une peau pâle et des cheveux argentés, tout comme la couleur de ses yeux. Sa couleur naturelle était châtain mais il les avait teint pendant son lycée, lorsqu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations.

« Je suis désolé… Je suis parti tard ce matin. » Répondit simplement l'autre sans aucun signe de culpabilité. Sans un mot de plus, ils marchèrent ensemble dans la direction de l'université.

XXXX

La journée s'écoula rapidement aujourd'hui. Lorsque le dernier cours de littérature toucha à sa fin, il était presque seize heures. Allen et ses autres amis proposèrent à Lavi d'aller au centre-ville, pour passer un peu le temps.

« Je suis désolé » répondit le rouquin « J'ai promis à mon grand frère que j'irais lui rendre une petite visite à son cabinet. » Et l'étudiant partit de l'université, prit le métro et enfin, arriva devant l'immeuble du cabinet d'avocat de son grand frère.

Oui, Son grand frère était un célèbre avocat. Il était particulièrement spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles et en avait résolues un grand nombre. Lavi ressentait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Le rouquin toqua et entra dans le bureau. Les rideaux étaient fermés et la lumière était éteinte. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'objets par terre, comme si une chose horrible s'était produite… Un cambriolage par exemple ?

« Dick ? Es-tu là ? » Demanda le jeune homme, un peu mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'obscurité du cabinet. Lavi marchait lentement, à l'aveuglette, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Soudainement, il heurta quelque chose. Lavi toucha cette chose à terre avec attention. C'était mou et lourd, comme si un corps humain était étendu sur le sol. Inquiet, le rouquin tira les rideaux et poussa un cri d'horreur. C'était son frère, Dick, étendu sur le sol. Du sang s'écoulait de son cadavre abondamment, sa peau était froide, blanche avec une légère teinte violette.

« Dick ! S'il-te plait ! Réponds moi ! Ne me laisse pas seul ici-bas ! » Cria le jeune homme, comme il prit le cadavre de son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, tout en pleurant. « S'il te plait… Réveille toi… Dis moi qui t'as fait ça ?... »

XXXX

Trois jours étaient passés quand les funérailles de Dick eurent lieu. Une réception avait été organisée dans la maison du grand père de Lavi. Depuis la découverte du cadavre de son frère, le jeune homme n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Dick était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Sa mort avait créé un grand vide dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

« C'est tragique évènement que voila… » Dit un homme semblant un peu étrange au rouquin. Cet homme était réellement grand. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus, attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux bleus et portait un long manteau beige. Mais quelque chose de spécial se dégageait de cet homme… Ses yeux auraient pu figer le jeune homme sur place en quelques secondes.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda l'étudiant, un peu perplexe.

« Mon nom est Yu Kanda. Pas Yu. Je suis le détective chargé d'enquêter sur la mort de votre frère. Auriez vous l'amabilité de me décrire précisément la scène du crime, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, sans un signe d'émotion. Lavi eut un hoquet de surprise face à la demande de son interlocuteur.

« Ce n'est pas réellement le bon moment pour poser cette question Kanda. » Déclara un homme, qui se plaça à côté du détective.

« Tsch. » Répondit simplement le détective, comme s'éloigna d'eux.

« Excusez le. » Dit le même homme, avec un petit rire. Cet individu captura encore plus l'attention de l'étudiant. Il était grand, avec une peau mate et des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or et brillaient comme des petits soleils. Il portait un costume ainsi qu'une cravate noire, comme pour les enterrements normaux, mais on pouvait distinguer tout de même une petite chaîne d'argent qui pendait de sa ceinture. Il avait un sourire très séducteur sur son visage.

« Mon nom est Mikk, Tyki Mikk. Je suis un procureur. J'ai souvent pu me mesurer à votre frère. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Je vous demanderais donc de m'appeler lorsque vous voudrez bien parler de ce qui s'est passé. » Dit l'avocat, toujours en souriant. Il donna à Lavi son numéro de téléphone, le salua et quitta les funérailles, suivi du détective.


	2. I Le secret de la salle de bain

**Le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : LE SECRET DE LA SALLE DE BAIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Le frère de Lavi était mort depuis une semaine maintenant. Le rouquin vivait avec son grand-père. En effet, celui-ci était dévasté par ce tragique événement. En effet, c'était le troisième membre de la famille Bookman qu'il enterrait lors de son vivant. Les parents de son petit fils furent aussi assassinés. Il y eut un procès, certes, mais qui n'eut jamais de verdict, dû au manque de preuve. Le représentant de la famille, qui voulait absolument gagner cette bataille, en l'honneur d'un des hommes les plus riches de la ville, n'avait pas hésité à créer de fausses preuves. Cette supercherie fut découverte et donc, le coupable ne fut pas arrêté. A présent, c'était le tour du fils de la chair de sa chair… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.<p>

Lavi n'était pas retourné à l'université depuis la découverte du corps. En effet, il ne pouvait laisser son grand-père seul et ensuite, il n'avait plus la force de poursuivre ses études pour l'instant.

Lavi regarda sa montre. Hier, il avait eu Tyki Mikk au téléphone. Le jeune homme avait décidé d'aider le procureur à arrêter le meurtrier de Dick. Ses pensées, qui étaient au départ centré sur cet horrible meurtre, dévièrent peu à peu vers ce mystérieux procureur. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, qui l'attirait. Le rouquin ressentait une sorte de fascination pour lui. Il était si beau, presque ensorcelant…

« Je suis désolé, je vous ai fait attendre ? » Cette voix tira l'étudiant de ses pensées. Tyki Mikk se tenait devant lui, avec un sourire semblable à celui qui ornait son visage lors des funérailles.

« Ah… Non ! Je suis désolé ! » S'exclama le rouquin, comme il se leva pour le saluer. L'homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène lui serra la main.

« Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé pour votre frère. »

« Je vous remercie… » Répondit Lavi, en se forçant à sourire.

« Mais je vous en prie. Pouvons nous commencer notre entretien s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda le procureur, toujours en souriant.

« Bien sûr. »

« Donc c'est vous qui avez découvert le cadavre de votre frère, n'est-ce pas. » Demanda une nouvelle fois le plus vieux. L'étudiant hocha la tête, en signe de confirmation.

« Pourquoi vous rendiez vous à son bureau ? »

« Dick voulait me voir parce que… Depuis que j'ai commencé mes études, nous avons en quelque sorte perdu contact. » Répondit le rouquin, avec un sourire un brin mélancolique sur son visage. Ce sourire attendrit le procureur quelques minutes.

« Mais… Quel était votre lien avec la victime ? » Il demanda.

« C'était… Mon frère. » Répondit Lavi, avec hésitation : Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir exposer sa vie privé à un étranger. Il voulait au départ dire que c'était juste un ami, proche de lui, mais à ce moment là, sa présence sur les lieux du crime n'aurait été que plus suspecte.

« Pourquoi avez-vous hésité ? » Demanda Tyki Mikk, un peu suspicieux.

« Disons que mon frère est mort la semaine dernière et vous voudriez que je sois heureux ? J'ai encore beaucoup de difficultés à parler de lui. » Déclara le rouquin, avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous avez raison, je suis désolé. » S'excusa le plus vieux, comme il passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur ébène, sans doute sous l'effet de sa gène.

« Ce n'est rien. Pouvons nous continuer ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous aviez l'air d'être vraiment… Très proche de votre frère. » Dit le procureur en souriant.

« Oui. Il était comme… Mon meilleur ami, ma seconde moitié. Lorsque nous étions jeune, il était toujours en train de protéger des autres enfants, ou des voyous, enfin lorsque je devins un peu plus vieux. Dans tous les cas, il était tout pour moi et… Depuis sa mort, je sens comme un vide en moi et dans ma vie… » Répondit le rouquin, le regard un peu rêveur en repensant à son passé. Son visage était orné d'un sourire tendre et mélancolique.

« Je vois… Hm… Je crois avoir entendu tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Répondit Tyki, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Herm… Excusez moi, mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Demanda l'étudiant, un peu gêné. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit le procureur, comme il appuya sa tête sur sa main, qui était elle-même posée sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. Sur son visage, il y avait un sourire intéressé. C'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux sourires que le rouquin n'avait jamais vu.

« Pourriez vous me tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête ? » Demanda le plus jeune, les joues toujours légèrement rosées.

« Oui, bien sûr. Aucun problème. Si tu as une quelconque question ou un problème, tu peux m'appeler. » Répondit Tyki, avec un charmant sourire sur son visage. Ce sourire fit rougir Lavi de plus belle.

« Oh! Herm… Ah! M… Merci! » Balbutia l'étudiant, comme il s'empressa de quitter l'homme aux cheveux couleur ébène, les joues rouges à cause de sa gène. Ce comportement fit rire Tyki Mikk.

« Quelle réaction ! » Il s'exclama avec un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. _« Il n'est pas particulièrement un type que je déteste…. »_ Pensa-t-il, avec un peu de malice dans ses yeux.

XXXX

La nuit, après son entretien avec le procureur, Lavi passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il rêvait du crime de son frère… Il était en train de regarder la scène, lorsque le meurtrier le tua, avec tant de violence… Le criminel prenait aussi de nombreux visages : celui de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie. L'étudiant se réveilla avec précipitation, en sueur. Il regarda son réveil. Il affichait 8h et demi. Il se calma quelques minutes, pour pouvoir penser. Il pensa au crime, à cet étrange détective, au procureur Mikk et à son rêve. Il réalisa finalement qu'il ne voulait pas rester passif pendant cette enquête… Il voulait tout savoir, connaître tous les détails de l'affaire.

Lavi se leva et s'habilla précipitamment. Il enfila un pull noir avec un jean bleu. Il neigeait dehors. Il prit donc son manteau noir et son écharpe rouge.

Le rouquin marcha d'un pas pressé, en direction du bureau de son frère… Là où il fut tué. Dans la rue, des enfants jouaient avec la neige : ils se lançaient des boules de neige et faisaient un bonhomme de neige. Lorsqu'il était un jeune enfant, Lavi avait l'habitude de jouer avec Dick lorsqu'il neigeait. Une fois devant l'immeuble, l'étudiant respira profondement et entra dans l'immeuble. Il arriva enfin devant le bureau.

« Cet endroit est interdit au public. » Déclara un policier, durement.

« Je suis de la famille de la victime… Laissez moi entrer s'il vous plaît. » Répondit Lavi, avec un sourire un peu naïf sur ses lèvres.

« Les ordres sont les ordres : personne ne peut entrer dans cette office. » Rétorqua l'officier, toujours froidement.

« Il est avec moi. » Résonna une voix derrière le rouquin. Un homme posa sa main sur l'une des épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de son sauveur. Tyki Mikk se tenait là, une nouvelle fois, avec son éternel et envoûtant sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux couleur or étaient figés sur lui. Le rouquin se mit à rougir lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

« Procureur Mikk ? » S'exclama le policier, surpris.

« Il est avec moi, j'ai dit. »

« Si vous le dites… » Répondit l'officier, un petit peu déçu, comme il ouvrit la porte du bureau. Tout était exactement à la même place que lorsque Lavi était venu la dernière fois. Près de la fenêtre, le corps était toujours là, intact. L'étudiant fut envahit d'un sentiment de dégoût.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda le procureur, comme son sourire s'estompa.

« Je voulais vous aider pour l'enquête. » Répondit Lavi, en essayant d'échapper au regard perçant de l'homme aux yeux d'or. Tyki eut un petit rire.

« Je ne penses pas que vous serez d'une grande utilité. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, comme il ébouriffa les cheveux auburn du plus jeune.

« Je vous ai dit hier que mon frère était très proche de moi avant. Je ne peux pas rester passif dans cette affaire ! » S'exclama l'étudiant, les sourcils froncés. Une petite larme apparut dans le coin de l'œil du rouquin et descendit le long de sa joue pâle. Le procureur soupira et essuya de son index cette petite perle d'eau.

« Ne pleurez pas. Si vous voulez prendre part à l'enquête, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. »

« Tyki ! On a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans l'autre pièce. » Dit un détective alors qu'il entra dans la pièce. Lavi le reconnu rapidement cet homme. C'était Yû Kanda, qu'il avait aperçu lors des funérailles.

« Nous venons. » Répondit le procureur alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce, suivi de Lavi.

La pièce en question était la salle de bain. Il y avait seulement des toilettes et un lavabo.

« Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé dans la cuvette des toilettes. »

Dans la pompe des toilettes, des liasses de billets étaient cachés et noyés.

« Des… Liasses de billets ? Voila qui est étrange en effet. » Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux couleur ébène, un peu perplexe.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Demanda froidement le détective à l'étudiant.

_« Depuis quand il me tutoie… ? »_ Il pensa, comme il arqua un sourcil. « Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cela…. »

« Procureur Mikk ! Procureur ! » S'exclama le policier, comme il entra dans les toilettes en catastrophe.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Kanda, en soupirant.

**« Le corps, il a disparu ! » **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Commentez s'il vous plait. =)<strong>

**Je vais écrire le prochain chapitre maintenant ! **


	3. II Paranoïa

**Voila le troisième chapitre… J'aime bien car ça commence à avancer au niveau de l'histoire =P Je me suis bien creusé la tête XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : PARANOÏA <strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se précipita en direction de la pièce principale. C'était vrai : le cadavre avait disparu.<p>

« Comment a-t-il disparaître ?! » S'exclama le procureur, qui laissa, pour la première fois, apparaître son énervement.

« Nous n'avons aucune explication procureur Mikk… » Répondit le policier, paniqué.

« Moi j'en ai une d'explication ! » Commença le détective, comme il s'avança en direction des policiers, le regard plus noir que la suie, la voix froide et sévère. « Il se trouve que des incapables devaient surveiller à ce que personne n'entre dans cette pièce. Mais ces crétins ont relâché leur attention et le criminel est entré pour voler le corps, et peut être même qu'il effacé de probables indices ! Je me demande ce que l'on va pouvoir faire de vous. »

Pendant que le détective réprimandait sérieusement les officiers de police, Lavi se pencha avec plus d'attention sur la scène du crime, sous l'œil du procureur.

« Mr Mikk… Il y a des traces de sang ici. » Déclara l'étudiant comme il montra l'ancien emplacement du cadavre.

« Oui c'était là où il y avait le corps. Ce n'est pas étonnant. » Rétorqua sèchement le détective.

« Mais mon frère a été assassiné il y a une semaine. »

« Peut être est-ce le sang du meurtrier. » Déclara Tyki Mikk, avec un air sérieux sur son visage. A ce moment là, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était très beau. Il rougit sous sa propre réflexion, et se maudit lui-même intérieurement.

« On va donc en prélever un peu et le faire analyser. » Dit le détective puis il s'adressa aux policiers avec mépris. « Et bien quoi ! Ne restez pas là vous deux et rendez vous utile ou je vous démonte. »

« Bien Mr Kanda. » Ils dirent en cœur comme ils s'empressèrent de prélever le sang.

« Yû Kanda est le chef de la section scientifique. » murmura doucement à l'oreille du rouquin le procureur. Le simple fait de savoir l'homme aux yeux d'or si près de lui le fit fortement rougir.

« Je… J'avais compris ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme comme il s'éloigna rapidement de l'homme aux cheveux couleur ébène. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, le regarda sans un mot. Ce fut le même regard perçant qui avait mis mal à l'aise Lavi lorsqu'il était arrivé tout à l'heure.

« Je… Quoi ? » Demanda le rouquin, toujours rougissant.

« Rien. » Il répondit simplement, avec un regard brillant, comme celui d'un prédateur. Puis il eut un petit rire et commença à parler avec le détective.

_« … C'était quoi ça ? » _Pensa-t-il, toujours gêné.

« Hé, le rouquin ! » Déclara le détective, toujours sévèrement.

« … C'est à moi que tu parles ? » Demanda l'étudiant en arquant le sourcil.

« Viens avec moi. On va regarder aux alentours de l'immeuble s'il n'y a aucun indice. » Rétorqua le détective, comme il commença à quitter l'office, suivi du jeune homme, sous le regard de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

XXXX

« On ne surveille pas les alentours ? » Demanda l'étudiant. Lorsqu'il était descendu, le détective s'était adossé au mur et avait allumé une cigarette.

« Je voulais être seul avec toi pour t'interroger, sans que ce soit sous le regard du procureur Mikk. »

«… Je te demande pardon ? » Rétorqua le rouquin étonné.

« Le fait que tu ais découvert le corps et que tu sois le frère de la victime n'exclut pas le fait que tu ais suspect. » Répondit le japonais en fumant sa cigarette.

« C'est sûr que j'ai l'air d'un meurtrier. » Déclara l'autre homme en riant.

« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences est la règle numéro un : tout le monde est suspect, même tes proches. »

« C'est un peu dur, non ? » Demanda Lavi, toujours en riant.

« C'est ce qui distingue les nuls des experts… » Répliqua le brun, avec un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » Questionna le plus jeune, un peu déçu.

« Non. Je ne pense rien de toi. Disons que tu es transparent. »

« C'est pas très gentil, Yû. » Dit le rouquin, avec un sourire naïf sur son visage. Soudainement, une aura froide et meurtrière entoura le japonais.

« Tu m'as appelé comment là ? »

« Tu m'appelles le rouquin alors je vais t'appeler Yû. » Répondit l'étudiant toujours en souriant.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. » Rétorqua le détective, froidement.

« Tiens… C'est étrange. » Dit Lavi, comme son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, imbécile ! » Répondit Kanda, toujours froidement.

« J'ai l'impression d'être observé. »

A cela, le japonais écrasa sa cigarette. « Ta journée est terminée. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

« Non. Je veux retrouver le corps de mon frère. » Répondit le rouquin, d'un air très sérieux.

« Je te raccompagne Lavi. » Dit une voix derrière eux. Le procureur était descendu les rejoindre. « En ce qui me concerne, je dois passer au tribunal. » Dit-il comme il prit dans la poche du manteau du détective une cigarette. Il commença à marcher en direction de la maison du rouquin, celui-ci, qui d'ailleurs, le rattrapa rapidement.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas venir au tribunal avec vous ? » Il demanda, avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Non. Ça va être chiant : un tas de paperasse et tout… » Répondit l'autre, comme il alluma sa cigarette et commença à la fumer.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Le procureur le regarda un instant, un peu douteux.

« Tu es inquiet ? » Il demanda, sérieux.

« J'aimerais pouvoir aider au mieux… » Répondit l'autre, les joues un peu rosées. L'autre lui sourit, d'un air attendrit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, affectueusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama le rouquin, toujours en rougissant.

« Retrouve moi au tribunal demain à huit heures. Sois à l'heure. »

Et le procureur partit, en lui faisant un léger signe de main : sans s'en rendre compte, le procureur l'avait amené devant chez lui. Il rentra donc chez lui.

A peine il entra dans sa maison qu'il fut parcourut d'un frisson : il se sentait observé. Il appela son grand-père mais il n'obtint aucune réponse : il avait oublié que son grand-père avait rendez vous au tribunal pour les affaires en rapport avec le crime. Le rendez vous de Mr Mikk au tribunal devait être avec lui. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Il décida de prendre une douche.

Dans sa douche, il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait vécut aujourd'hui. Il se rappela de sa discussion avec le détective, cet être si désagréable, la disparition du corps et du procureur.

Lorsqu'il pensa au procureur, les rougeurs se ré-emparèrent des joues du rouquin. Il aimait tout chez lui : sa voix, son visage, ses yeux... Il avait réellement un physique agréable. Soudainement, il se mit à rougir encore plus.

_**«… C'est quoi ça ? »**_

Il se calma quelques minutes et sortit de sa douche. Il enfila un pull vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, en col V et un jean. Cette sensation paranoïaque reprit possession de lui.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça… »

Il avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait, qu'il était constamment en danger. Il n'y avait qu'auprès du procureur qu'il se sentait en sécurité… Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était un représentant de la justice…

Soudainement, tout devint noir.

XXXX

« Je vous remercie Monsieur d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions. »

« Si je peux vous aider, faites moi signe. »

L'entretien du procureur avec le grand-père de Lavi venait de toucher à sa fin. Yû Kanda attendait dans le couloir, toujours avec ce même manteau beige et cet air irrité sur le visage.

« Kanda ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux d'or, surpris de le voir.

« J'ai un peu fouillé la scène du crime pendant que les officiers de police sont sur la scène du corps. »

« Et ? » Il demanda comme il salua une dernière fois le grand-père.

« On a trouvé ça. » Kanda sortit de sa poche un pistolet. « Il était caché dans le tiroir de son bureau. »

« Pourquoi avait-il ça… ? »Il demanda comme il observa le pistolet.

« On a questionné le voisinage et certain nous ont dit que parfois il se sentait observé. »

_FlashBack_

_« Bonjour Inspecteur Kanda. Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir le meurtre de l'avocat Dick Bookman, il y a une semaine de cela. »_

_Une jeune fille brune, avec les cheveux descendant jusqu'aux épaules et semblant être d'origine asiatique se tenait devant lui. Elle avait un haut blanc et une jupe plissée noire. Elle portait aussi un petit foulard de couleur rose. _

_« Oui… Je le connaissais bien. » Répondit la jeune femme, avec un jolie sourire sur son visage. _

_« D'où le connaissiez vous ? » _

_« C'était mon ancien petit ami. On avait rompu un mois avant ce tragique incident… » Dit-elle, avec un peu de tristesse sur son visage. _

_« Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? » _

_« Vous ne manquez pas d'air en tout cas… » Déclara-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Disons qu'il m'inquiétait. »_

_« Comment cela ? »_

_« Et bien il était souvent énervé et il disait qu'il se sentait épié. » Répondit-elle avec un air sérieux sur son visage. « Mais le pire c'est que, un jour je l'ai rejoint dans son bureau et… Je l'ai ressenti… »_

_« Vous l'avez ressenti ? » _

_« Oui… Cette impression ! Je l'ai ressenti aussi. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai rompu avec lui : je ne me sentais pas en sécurité avec lui… Mais si j'avais su pour ce meurtre… »_

_Fin du FlashBack_

« Il se sentait épié… Voila qui explique la présence du pistolet. » Déclara le procureur, tout en réfléchissant. « Et quelques mois après, il est mort. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. » Continua le japonais, toujours sérieux. « Le rouquin… »

« Il se sentait épié aussi… » Compléta le représentant de la justice, les yeux écarquillé. « Merde… »

Tyki Mikk sortit en précipitation son portable et composa le numéro de l'étudiant. Il sonna, pendant plusieurs secondes lorsque quelqu'un décrocha. Une voix inconnue.

_**« Qui est au téléphone ? » **_

C'était une voix grave, d'homme. Le procureur fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes vous et où est Lavi Bookman ? » Il demanda, avec une froideur inhabituelle.

_**« C'est pas une façon de se présenter ça. » **_dit la voix au téléphone avec un petit rire.

« Le temps n'est pas aux présentations. Répondez à ma question : pourquoi êtes vous en la possession du portable de Lavi Bookman ? » Rétorqua-t-il, toujours de la même manière.

_**« Il n'était pas en état de répondre alors j'ai décroché. ~~ »**_

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Il demanda, comme il cogna le mur du couloir avec son poing, sous le coup de l'énervement

_**« C'est un secret. ~~ » **_Dit-il, toujours avec une voix enjouée. _**« Mais je viens d'avoir une bonne idée. Pour le retrouver vous allez devoir vous livrer à un petit jeu… Pour cela, vous me retrouverez dans une heure près de la maison Bookman. On s'arrangera là-bas. Bye ~~ »**_ Il raccrocha par la suite le téléphone.

« C'est quoi ce taré… » Déclara l'autre, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda le détective.

« Je vais aller à ce rendez vous » Dit-il, comme il retourna dans son bureau et sortit un pistolet d'un tiroir de la commode. « Et toi, tu commences à réunir des effectifs. Y a un fou furieux qui se balade dans la ville. »

* * *

><p><strong>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! <strong>

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. =)**


End file.
